Love on the Beach
by Emaya123454321
Summary: Cute Emaya chapter story along with Spoby, Haleb, and Ezria on the beach!
1. Love in the Backseat

_Hey everyone! I just thought this would make a cute chapter story, hope you enjoy it!_

Emily's POV

"Maya!" I called. She stopped and turned, smiling as she saw me. "What's up babe?" she asked as I ran up to her. "OK, so the girls are all inviting their boyfriends to this, we are planning to go on a trip to North Carolina on the first day of summer, and we're staying for three weeks, would you be interested?" I asked. Maya suddenly looked nervous. "I don't know, their still more your friends than mine," she said shyly. I couldn't help laughing. "Maya, they love you, come on, please? At least your their friends, the guys are probably gonna be more uncomfortable," I said. She sighed. "Fine," she said. "Yay!" I squealed, kissing her quickly on the cheek. She shook her head and giggled. "How do you talk me into these things?" she asked. I shrugged. "I'm just irresistible!" I said sarcastically. She laughed and kissed me. We had just started to deepen the kiss when we were interrupted. "Did you manipulate her yet?" Hanna's voice sounded behind me. I turned and nodded. "Great, we've got all the guys to agree, so we're all set!" Hanna squealed. "Great! Now can you please not disturb us anymore?" I asked. She laughed. "Sure, go ahead and continue to suck each others faces," she teased. I blushed and Maya laughed. "Actually Em I have to get to class right now, but I'll make it up to you later," she promised. I pouted and she laughed and kissed me. "I promise baby, I'll make it up to you," she said. I nodded and kissed her one last time before she walked off, leaving me to think about vacation and how amazing it would be.

Last day of school, still Emily's POV

"Is everyone excited?" Spencer asked, curling more firmly into Toby. "How could we not be?!" Hanna squealed. Maya and I, Hanna, Caleb, Spencer, and Toby were all curled up in our lovers arms on the grassy hill we were allowed to eat outside on when it was the last day of school. Aria wasn't able to be with Ezra for obvious reasons, but she was happy for the trip and Ezra was going with her, so she didn't mind not being with him for the day. "So how are we dividing up the cars?" Spencer asked. "Ezra and I are driving, so we decided that girls go in my car and guys go in his," Hanna said. "Great, well we'll be over tomorrow at 7:00 in the morning," I said. "Nonsense, you guys are gonna stay over with the rest of us!" Hanna said. "Oh, OK then, you good with that Maya?" I asked, looking down at the girl only to find her fast asleep. I laughed. "Maya," I whispered in her ear. She didn't budge. I sighed. "It looks like I need to go to extreme measures," I laughed. I started kissing under her ear, the only spot she is as ticklish. She shrieked and jumped upwards. I fell over laughing. "You're a bitch!" she wined. I smiled and kissed her. "I'm sorry baby," I said. She pouted and I kissed her again. "Baby, you OK with sleeping over at Hanna's tonight?" I asked. She yawned and nodded. "Why are you so tired?" I asked. "The stupid neighbor's dog kept me up all night," she grumbled. I giggled and let her settle her head back into my lap. I kissed her head softly and let her drift off to sleep. The rest of the day went by surprisingly quickly, and at the end of it Maya and I drove to my house to get my suitcase. We packed it into my car and picked up here before going to Hanna's. When we got there we were the last ones to arrive, and everyone else was in a circle on the floor, deep in a game of Never Have I Ever. "Never Have I Ever..." Aria trailed off, smirking at Spencer and Hanna. "Been the other woman," she finished with a satisfied look as both girls groaned and drunk a long sip. Maya and I giggled. "Hey guys! Finally you can join us!" Aria exclaimed as she looked at us. We sat down next to Hanna and Maya instantly cuddled herself in between my legs. "OK, never have I ever... Slept with a girl," Hanna laughed, smirking at us. I blushed deep red and Maya and I both sipped from the glasses of wine they had poured for us. "You guys are probably gonna have to drink the whole bottle for that one," Spencer laughed. Maya stuck her tongue out at her and I giggled at her cuteness. We played for awhile before we all started getting tired. "I'm gonna go change," I said. I kissed Maya quickly before running to the bathroom and changing into my spaghetti strap tang top and shorts that said SWIM across the back. Maya laughed when I got back. "What?" I asked. "Oh nothing, I just love it when you where shorts that have writing on them," she said. "Why?" Aria asked, not catching on to her obvious sexual reference. "Because it gives me an excuse to look at her butt and not look stalker-ish," Maya laughed. Hanna and Spencer burst out laughing and I blushed deep red. "Baby, come on,

we're just teasing," Maya laughed, pulling me into her lap. I curled my body around hers and she leaned against the couch, stroking my hair softly. "OK, I'm tired, I'm going to bed," Aria said. "Yeah same here. Aria and Spencer are sleeping in my room and the guys are sleeping down here, so you guys can have the guest room," Hanna said to Maya and I. "OK thanks Han," Maya said. "Come on babe," I said, standing and holding out my hand for Maya. She gratefully took it and didn't let to the entire way up to the guest room. We collapsed on the bed, embracing each other. "Night honey," I whispered in Maya's ear. "Night," she yawned. "Love you," I said. "Love you," she mumbled before falling asleep in seconds, myself soon following.

Maya's POV

When I woke up I couldn't believe it wasn't time to get up yet. It was still 3:00 A.M. I could never get back to sleep when I woke up from it, so I got up and walked out to the patio that was connected to the room Emily and I were in. The lights were motion sense lights, so as I walked out they flicked on. They were just bright enough to let me see my way over to the railing. I put my arms partially over the railing and hung over it slightly. I stood like that for about 10 minutes before I felt gentle arms wrapping around my waist and gentle kisses being placed on my neck. "What are you doing out here baby? It's cold out here at night," Emily's soft voice echoed in my ear. I sighed and leaned back into her protective embrace. "I can't sleep," I said, my voice just above a whisper. I felt at peace right now, and I felt like talking loudly would interrupt it. Emily pulled me onto her lap as she sat down in a nearby chair and wrapped her arms more securely around my torso. I pressed my face into her neck and closed my eyes, for the first time in my life falling back to sleep after I'd woken up.

A few hours later

I was awakened to Emily stirring from underneath me. "Maya, babe we have to get up, come on," I heard her say in my ear. I reluctantly opened my eyes to see I was back in the guest room. I was guessing Emily had carried me back in in the middle of the night. Emily maneuvered her way out from under me before helping me up. "OK, we get to ride in the backseat the entire time, and the windows are the only ones that are tinted," Emily whispered devilishly into my ear. I blushed- something rare in my case, because I never blush. Emily was the only person who had ever made me blush, and that had only happened about three or four times. Emily giggled and grabbed my hand, leading me to the car outside. Everyone else was outside already and I felt a bit awkward walking out after everyone else. Hanna must've seen the lol on my face, because she said, "Hey Maya. Don't worry about sleeping in late, Em told us you couldn't sleep last night and we wanted to give you a few extra minutes. "Thanks," I said, perking up a bit and starting to become more awake. As I climbed into the backseat with Emily she instantly pulled my lips to Ed's in a heated kiss. I kissed back eagerly as Emily pulled me into her lap. "Hey! No making love back there if I cant!" Hanna wined. Emily laughed. "It's not my fault you and Ezra made seating arrangements that you and Caleb weren't in the same car!" Emily remarked before pulling my lips back to hers. I knew one thing at this point: I was going to be busy for quite some time.

Emily's POV

Maya and I basically had sex the entire way to North Carolina, except we had to keep our clothes on and we couldn't moan out loud. I guess it wasn't really SEX, but it was close enough. I was on top of Maya the whole time, which was different from the last time where Maya was the dominate one. The backseat was long enough for us to lie almost completely flat, and it hid our bodies from the girls vision in the position we were in, but we didn't really feel like having sex in a car with people in it. Notice I said with people in it. The house looked amazing; it even had a dock leading out to the ocean. I laughed as Maya's legs buckled beneath her as she tried to stand, but my laughter quickly ended as my legs did the same. As we walked in Hanna cursed loudly. "What?" Caleb asked. "I just realized that we are going to waste so much water showering!" Hanna said. Maya snickered. "What's funny?" Hanna asked. "Well then we take 4 showers instead of 8," she said. "But there's 8 people," Aria said. "And four couples," she replied. It finally clicked in everyone's mind and the reactions were all different. Aria and I gasped in surprise, while the rest laughed like crazy. "Hey I know it's funny but I'm serious," she said when the laughter had died down. "I am totally supportive of the idea," Hanna said after she caught her breath. "So am I," Ezra said. "All in favor?" Hanna said. Surprise surprise, everyone raised their hands. "OK then, now we need to figure out rooms," Aria said. "I call upstairs bedroom!" Hanna shouted. "No way! We have to be fair!" Aria said. "Fine, everyone this is the upstairs bedroom," she said holding up a picture. It was a petty nice room. "OK, now we decide who gets the room by a game," she continued. "Of what exactly?" I asked. "Truth or dare," she said with an evil grin. "Rules! No kissing of interacting sexually in any way with other players before your own partner. Teams are with your lover and you can't question them," Aria said quickly. "Aww man! Then it's no fun!" Hanna wined. "Or we could resolve to survivor gets the room," Aria said with a serious look on her face. "OK, I got it, I got it," Hanna mumbled. We all sat down on the floor and started. "OK, if anyone doesn't answer a truth or doesn't do a dare they are out along with their partner," Spencer said. "Yes your majesty," Hanna said, pretending to bow down. Spencer stuck her to the out at her. "OK, I thought of it so I'll go first," Hanna said. "OK, Spencer, truth or dare?" she asked. "Umm... Truth," Spencer decided. "OK, how many times have you and Toby had sex?" Hanna asked with an evil smirk. Spencer blushed. "Seven..." she replied quietly. Everyone except Spencer burst out laughing. "OK, fine. Ezra, truth or dare?" she asked. "Uh, dare," he said. "I dare you to... Walk around the house in nothing but your boxers the rest of thee day," Spencer said with a smirk. "What?!" Aria cried. Ezra's face fell. "Uhh... We're done," Aria said. "Aww come on!" Maya said. "Nope, sorry, I expose myself to a very small amount of people," he said. "Known as Aria," Hanna laughed. They got up hand-in-hand and walked off. "You guys get the bedroom on the bottom floor!" Hanna called after them. "OK, back to the game, since they dropped out, I get to ask someone else," Spencer said. "Fair enough," Hanna agreed. "OK, Em, truth or dare," she said. "Truth," I responded without hesitation. "No! You always pick truth!" Maya wined. "For a reason," I replied. "Come on, it's no fun when you choose truth," she begged. "Nope, sorry babe, but this is one argument that you're not gonna win," I stayed firmly. She sighed and gave up. "OK, and before you say you don't know, we all know you know the answer to this question. Does Maya have a cute ass?" Spencer asked with an awful smirk. "Dare!" I responded instantly. "I dare you to answer that question," she replied smartly. I blushed so hard I literally would've been bleeding if I'd have been any redder. Maya, Spencer, and Hanna were laughing hysterically, Toby was grinning at me, and Caleb was just watching everyone in amusement. "Come on Em," Spencer said. "Yeah..." I replied in a voice just above a whisper. That set off another round of giggles from Maya, Spencer and Hanna, and light laughter from Toby and Caleb. Maya recovered and kissed my cheek reassuringly. I buried my face in her neck and she laughed. "Em it's your turn to ask," she said. I sighed and looked up from Maya. The others were just catching their breath. "Caleb, truth or dare," I said. "Dare," he responded instantly. "Can I help her?" Maya asked. "No!" Hanna cried. "Why not? Their on the same team!" Spencer argued back. Hanna let out a sigh. "Fine," she grumbled. Maya leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Dare him to jump in the ocean naked and he has to stay there for 10 minutes." I giggled. "OK, but you can tell him that," I said. She rolled her eyes and told Caleb his dare. "No! That ocean's freezing, he'll die out there Hanna cried. "Oh well, that's the dare," Maya replied smugly. Caleb reluctantly took off his cloths and jumped in the water. Of course only Hanna saw him without them till only his head was visible from the water. His clothes were in a pile next to Hanna. "OK, we'll since he's out there I get to come up with the question. Toby, truth or dare," she said. "Truth," he said. "Have you ever been walked in on and if so describe the situation," Hanna said. "No! Well yes we've been walked in on, but no! We are done!" Spencer cried. "But Spence, the room!" Toby said. "I don't care! As long as I'm in a bed next to you I don't give a damn where we sleep, we are done," Spencer said. "OK, you guys get the bedroom right of the door on the first floor, the one that Aria and Ezra are using," Hanna said. The got up and walked away, leaving Hanna, Maya, and I. We continued playing for the next half hour. "Dare!" Caleb said. "I dare you to "accidentally" walk into Spencer and Toby's room," Maya said with a laugh. He got up and walked inside, and a minute later Spencer and Toby's screams were heard. He came back running outside. Maya and I erupted in a fit of giggles. "OK, truth or dare Emily," he said when we had recovered. "Truth," I said. "OK, where was your hottest scene at?" he asked with a smirk. "Um... Probably her backseat," I said, gesturing to Maya. Maya laughed slightly. "OK, Hanna, truth or dare," I said. "Truth," she replied. "OK, umm..." I trailed off till I though of the question that would almost for sure end their game. "How long is it?" I asked, smirking. "Huh?" she asked, confused. "You and Caleb, how long is it?" I asked. Caleb and Hanna gasped, and Maya set off into a round of uncontrollable giggles. "It... Um... I uh... OH FUCK IT WE'RE DONE!" she screamed the last part angrily. She grabbed Caleb's hand and stormed off to their room. Maya still was in her giggling fit. I climbed on top of her and kissed her softly, easing most of her laughter. "I didn't know you had that in you Fields," she said after she'd regained most of her composure. "I'm full of surprises," I laughed. She smiled knowingly. "Like what?" she asked devilishly. I smirked and leaned in, whispering quietly into her ear, "Like the one I have for you tonight."


	2. Scars of the Demon

_Hey guys, sorry update took so long. I've got some sad news, I have to go to a camp for a week and electronics aren't allowed, so I can't update for awhile. :( But, I have written three chapters for this story, so I'll post them all before I leave!_

Emily's POV

"It's gonna be Howard!" Hanna shouted. "It's so gonna be Candice! Everyone wants her gone!" Toby disagreed. "I say it's Amanda!" Aria argued. Everyone was sitting in the living room watching "Big Brother" and everyone but me and Caleb were interested. "It's Howard!" Maya joined in. "I'm telling you people it's Candice!" Toby nearly screamed. "No way! It's Amanda!" Ezra said. "Everybody shut up its back on!" Aria hissed. I watched, bored out of my mind. They were all arguing who would leave the show this week. At the end of the vote, it finally ended up being Howard. "Yes!" Hanna and Maya squealed in unison. "Dammit!" Toby cursed. "Well I'm exhausted, anyone else?" Ezra said. "I am!" Aria exclaimed a little to excitedly. Maya and Hanna snickered. "OK babe, I think you're a little too drunk," I said, taking Maya's hand and leading the wasted girl to the bedroom. She wrapped her arms around my waist and starting sucking lightly on my neck. Despite my best efforts, I couldn't help but moan. "Maya, stop," I said, trying to sound serious, but with Maya sucking my neck it came out more in a whimper. "Don't you like that though Em?" she hinted devilishly. "Not tonight Maya," I sighed. "But Emmmmmyyyyy," she whined, drawing out the name she used on me when she tried to be cute and get what she wanted. "Maya, no," I said. She sighed and climbed into bed, curling up and facing away from me. I hated when she did that, because unknown to her, when she did that it made me miss the shorter girls presence. I eventually ended up caving into it and rolled over, wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her neck softly. She hummed slightly and pressed into me more firmly. Soon I heard her softly breathing and I knew she was asleep. I soon followed into a deep sleep with dreams about Maya.

Maya's POV

"Do they have clothes on?" were the first words I woke up to. Luckily I didn't open my eyes. "Check!" I heard someone else say, and I instantly recognized the voices of Hanna and Spencer. "You check! I'm not going near them if they are naked!" Spencer said. I felt Hanna's hand on the blankets. "Hanna, you touch us, and the next time you and Caleb get together he's going to find a curling iron where something else should be," I spoke. Her hand went away and they walked out. Emily giggled. "Morning baby," I heard her whisper in my ear. "I didn't know you were up," I said, leaning up to kiss her. She smiled. "I've been up since you told Hanna about the curling iron," she laughed. "I bet you guys couldn't take a shower in 10 minutes together with both of your hair washed and still have sex!" Hanna's voice suddenly drifted in the room. "I'll take that bet," Emily said. "What? No! We'll loose so badly!" I cried. "No we won't," she said, grabbing towels and running to the bathroom, dragging me behind her. "I'm setting the timer!" Hanna shouted after us. "I'm telling you this won't work," I said. "Yes it will, we just wont really have sex," she said. "Aww!" I whined. She laughed and kissed me. Although we said no sex, we both finished in about 3 minutes. We didn't truly have sex, but it was close. She quickly pulled my lips to hers and pushed me against the wall. I wrapped my arms around Emily's neck and she bent her body over mine, pushing us closer together. Suddenly I heard a scream and looked up to see Aria running out of the bathroom.

Aria's POV

"Hey guys, is the bathroom open?" I asked as I walked down the stairs. Neither Hanna or Spencer looked up from the TV. "Yeah you're good," Hanna said. As I walked into the bathroom I didn't hear the water running. When I opened the door, I screamed at the sight. luckily most of the glass fogged, so I could only see Emily and Maya enough to know it was them, but I still screamed. "What?" Hanna laughed. "They're in there," I shuddered. Hanna and Spencer burst out laughing and fell over. I suddenly figured it out. "You knew!" I cried. "You know it's rude not to knock?" Spencer laughed through her giggle fit. Emily and Maya walked out in their PJ's with their hair wet. "Knock much?" Maya asked. I sighed and grabbed my towel. "Oh, there's no more hot water," Emily said, sending everyone but me into another fit of giggles.

Maya's POV

As Emily and I went back to our room I had to stop myself from letting out a sigh of relief. Emily hadn't seen my scar. At night I was never worried about it because it was dark, but in the light, it was a bit scary. Luckily she was in front of me and she hadn't been paying too much attention to my body, and thee was a lot of steam so it wouldn't have mattered. When we got up to our room, I cuddled into Emily. "Hey babe I gotta go, we need groceries and its my turn to buy them, wanna come?" she asked after a minute. "Na I'm OK," I said. "OK, I'll see you later," I said, kissing her softly before she left. I closed the door and lifted my shirt, my finger tracing over the scar. The deep red and purple and black and blue marks were still there. I could still feel the sharp teeth of the great white in my flesh, and I could still hear the screams of my friend, and I could still see the shark, it's giant teeth glistening with my blood, the dark red staining its once white teeth. The scar brought back everything, except my love of the ocean and water. I never went back in the ocean once I recovered. The scar was only a reminder of what happened, although everyone said it would be a memory of how I bravely fought death. I didn't think of it that way, and explaining to Emily how I got the scar would only bring back terrible memories. For the rest of the afternoon I watched TV until Emily got back. "Hey babe," she said as she walked in the room. "Hey," I said, smiling and kissing her. She laid down next to me and put her arms around my waist securely. "Hanna said that she and the rest of the gang are going to the beach, you interested?" she asked. "Um... I don't know, I get burned easily," I said. "Aww come on, please? You could just wear sunscreen, please?" Emily begged. I sighed. I knew she wasn't going to give up, so I reluctantly agreed. "Yay!" she squealed. "Get your swimsuit on, we are leaving in 5 minutes," she said. She ran downstairs to tell everyone I was going. I quickly changed into a bikini and winced. The scar wasn't hidden one bit. I got an idea, and I quickly applied cover up makeup. It was supposed to be for your face, but it worked just as well on the scar. It wasn't waterproof though, so I would still have to be careful. Just as I put the makeup away, Emily walked in. "Great, you're ready, come on!" she squealed. She took my hand and led me to the car. I sat next to her in the back, hoping, praying, that she wouldn't find out about my scar. If only it would've worked.


End file.
